Frozen Friendships
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: It's cold in the garage * Adagio: It's freezing in here * Narrator: And This gives evox a new idea for a virus * Evox: Send in Elsa the Snake ice virus to deal with the omega racers! * Narrator: While the snake virus freezes the garage and our heroes manage to beat this thing can they stop this snake freezer Find out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next. Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme plays) Transcript Adagio (V.O.): Frozen Friendships (Adagio and the others enter the garage only to find it's freezing cold) Keiko Kubota: Brrr it's so cold. Tyler Klause: You know im immune to icy tempertaures Adagio: Wow i had no idea ty Bodi and Darma (Inside Adagio's Head): Transform yourself into Rockerman. Adagio: I Can't Do it mom and dad I Can't transform i have to stay as me. Captain Police: Adagio I have to tell you something. Adagio: What is it captian police? Captain Police: My Armor is very, very, very, very, very warm. Adagio: That's good cause it's very cold in the garage. Captain Police: I'll make the garage warm. Maddie Klause: Thanks. Captain Police sets the garage warm Fang Klause: Way to Go Captian Police Drooper: Hey Fleegle! Fleegle: Yes, Drooper? Keiko Kubota: Oh Boy Drooper's up to his old tricks agian. Drooper: I'm not on my old tricks again. Keiko Kubota: GET OUT OF OUR GARAGE! Keiko Kicks Fleegle and Drooper out of the Garage and Closes the Garage door Keiko Breathes deeply under stress Fleegle and Drooper Runs Away Meanwhile at Viruses inc Evox comes up with a New Virus Evox (thinking): So it's cold in the garage and captian police has the heat armor This gives me a great idea for a virus Evox: Blaze!, Roxy! Blaze: Yes Master Evox? Evox: I need You to make me the freeziest virus in america to freeze the garage something cold as queen elsa Roxy: Im On It Roxy Presses the Virus Creation Button on her tablet Evox: We'll name him Freeze Bot He'll freeze the garage in an instant and get rid of captian police's warm armor at the same time. Evox Laughs evily Meanwhile at the garage Fleegle (Telling a truth to Keiko): We are talking about Captain Police's Heat Armor! Keiko Kubota: I'm so sorry Fleegle. Tyler Klause: Our Bad. Bingo: I'm watching the videos of Logan Paul. Keiko Kubota: Ok Banana splits time for you to go Keiko Drags the banana splits out of the garage Bingo: Hey Droop! Adagio: Forget it Bingo You guys need to go. Adagio Drags the Banana splits out of the garage Bingo: B-But Adagio Closes the Garage Door on the Banana Splits Adagio: And Don't Come Back The Banana Splits walk away sadly from the garage Captian Police: There this place is warm agian Adagio: Thanks Captian Police Steel Walks in the Garage Steel: Brr and i thought it was freezing in the snow Captian Police: Nothing to worry about steel Elsa: Hi there, Captain Police. Captain Police: Who are you? Elsa: I Am queen Elsa Captain Police: Pleasure to meet you, my queen. Maddie Klause: So Uh Queen Elsa What Brings You Here Today? Sub-Zero: Hey Elsa. Captain Police: Who's That? Elsa: It's my boyfriend Tyler Klause: Oh boy now i've seen evreything Captain Police: I'll watch TV. Fang Klause: So uh queen elsa what's the emergency? Sub-Zero: Allow me to explain. The Omega Racers sit down to listen to sub zero explaining the emergency Sub-Zero: Evox is creating Another Elsa Maddie Klause: But how did evox do it? Sub Zero: We'll That's the Million Dollar Question until we destroy it it should reverse the freeze effect. Captain Police: I'll protect my heat armor from Another Elsa Keiko Kubota: And I'll go with the omega racers Captain Police: Okay. Tyler Klause: Let's Go The Omega Racers walk out of the garage with captian police Tyler Klause: Keep you're eyes open The Omega Racers walk in the traffic to find the other elsa Captain Police: EVOX! Freeze Bot (Evox's Voice): Yes? Captain Police: You're Under Arrest for Breaking My Laws! Freeze Bot (Evox's Voice): We'll See About That! The Omega Racers Get into Battle Position and Charge at the Freeze Bot Tyler Punches the Freeze Bot and Kicks the Freeze Bot but the freeze bot is too strong Maddie Tornado Kicks and Punches Freeze Bot but freeze bot is too strong Fang Klause Slices and Slashes Freeze Bot but freeze bot is too strong Freeze Bot: Time to put you on ice omega racers! Freeze Bot fires his ice blaster and freezes the omega racers Captain Police: MY ARMOR IS VERY VERY VERY VERY HOT FOR YOU FREEZE BOT!!!!! Freeze Bot: Try IT! Freeze Bot fires his ice blaster at Captian Police's fire armor Captain Police melts Freeze Bot with his Fire Armor Freeze Bot: WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?! Freeze Bot Melts Captain Police: YOU'RE MELTING FREEZE BOT!!!! Steel Flips into the air and morphs into the silver ranger Silver Ranger: Im Here to save you guys Silver Ranger gets out striker morpher Silver Ranger: Striker Fire Blast! Silver Ranger Blasts a Fire Like Laser and Melts the Ice on the Omega Racers Captain Police: That was Incredible. Adagio: Hey Steel Great Work Thanks. Silver Ranger: No Problem Tyler Klause: Now Let's Morph and Get This Guy! Fang Klause: Right With ya Bro Maddie Klause: Let's Do It Captian Police: You'll Be Safe with Me Keiko Adagio: Rockerman TRANSFORM! Adagio Transforms into rockerman Maddie, Fang, and Tyler put on there morphers All: Armor Hero Form, Activate! Maddie, Fang, and Tyler transform into eagle man tiger man and rhino man Rockerman: OH YEAH!!!! Rhino Man: Let's Get This Monster and Put Him on a Diet for Good. Tiger Man: Right Behind Ya Eagle Man: Let's Go! The Three Armor Heroes Jumped In The Air Turned there final attack rotators left Rhino Man Rams Tiger Man Jumps and Lets his Hand Out Eagle Man Does a Kick With His Boots Final Attack Computers: Rhino Rush!, Seismic Strike!, Tempest Kick! The Holo Japanese Symbols appear and the Armor Heroes did there final attack on Freeze Bot Freeze Bot Flips to the Ground unconsciously The Three Armor Heroes land on the ground Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky: AMAZING!!!! Freeze Bot: I WON'T FORGET THIS! Freeze Bot lands on the ground and explodes The Banana Splits cheers for The Omega Racers Rhino Man: Great Job Guys. Blaze: I Think It's Time Freeze Bot Grew Do You Roxy: I Do, Blaze Opens the magna beam button Blaze: MAGNA BEAM! Freeze Bot: I'M BIGGER THAN MARSHMELLOW FROM FROZEN!!!! Rhino Man: He'se Been biggen by the magna beam Eagle Man: We Need our velichles Rockerman (Calls steel on the communicator): Steel Send the velchiles quick! Steel (On the communicator): The Velichles are on there way Steel Sends the Velichles to the Omega Racers Adagio: Steel you are the man The Omega Racers jumped in there velichles The Omega Racers Drove there velichles on to the road to distract a giant freezebot Bodi and Darma: IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!! Bodi (V.O.): ZEO RANGER FIVE RED!!! Darma: (V.O): ZEO RANGER ONE PINK!!! Freeze Bot: These Tiny Cars are a Menace Rhino Man: Just Wait till you see until they get big Ready Guys? Both: Ready! Zeo Ranger Five Red: Let's Do It Zeo Ranger One Pink: Ready! The Omega Racers With Zeo Rangers Pink and Red Inserted there Keys into there velichles while zeo rangers pink and read inserted the coins into battle hopper and ridevendor Computers #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 and #7: Ready to Utilize All: Turbo Drag Omega Racer Megazord, Combine Now! Computers #1 #2 #3 #4 #5 #6 and #7: Progrise Tridoron Goes into Battle Mode Auto Vajin is On the Tridoron's Arm Ride Shooter's Leg is On the Tridoron's Left Leg Battle Hopper and Ridevendor are On Tridoron's Right Leg and Left Arm Ixalion's Visor is on tridoron's head Red Ranger and Pink Ranger inside the Turbo Drag Omega Megazord Cockpit Rockerman: Glad to have you aboard Zeo Rangers Red Ranger: LET'S USE THE ZEO ZORDS!!!! Pink Ranger: There's no time for that as long as we can combine them with the omega megazord it's best to fight fire with fire Red and Pink Rangers: Join Hands with us The Omega racers joins hands with the zeo rangers in the turbo omega drag race megazord Pink Ranger: Focus you're powers towards eachother All: Omega Turbo Drag Megazord Tri-Red Battle Formation! Computer #8: Zords Combine! The Red Battle Zord's Blaster and Battle Fists combine with Turbo Drag Omega Racer Megazord Computer #9: Turbo Drag Omega Racer Megazord Tri-Red Battle Drag Formation Rockerman: Let's Do This! Rhino Man: Right! All: OMEGA BATTLE HYPER PUNCH! Turbo Drag Omega Racer Megazord Tri-Red Battle Drag Formation does a hyper speed punch to knock out freeze bot's blaster Freeze Bot: OH SHOT!!! Turbo Drag Omega Racer Megazord Tri-Red Battle Drag Formation does a knock out punch to knock out freeze bot Freeze Bot destroyed in the explosion Bodi and Darma reveals their identities to Adagio Adagio: Wait so you guys we're the zeo rangers all along? Bodi and Darma: Yes we are. Eagle Man: You Know You Could've told us this the time you wanted us to combine our zords with the red battle zord?! Bodi and Darma: Yes we did. Tiger Man: You Know We Can Handle this freeze bot ourselves ya know we don't need you're help bodi and darma right? Bodi and Darma: Right. Rhino Man: Come on Guys Let's Go Home. All: Yeah Eagle Man: When we get back to the garage we'll have a big dance party Meanwhile At the Garage The Omega Racers we're having a dance party Bodi and Darma: We're so proud of you, Adagio. Adagio: Thanks Dad and Thanks Mom The Omega Racers Danced as the Episode ends Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Luke Wilson as the Voice of Bodi * Mae Whitman as the Voice of Darma * Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox * Colby Strong as Blaze * Liana Ramirez as Roxy * Michael Sorich as the Voice of Freeze Bot * Idina Mezendel as the Voice of Queen Elsa * Matthew Mercer as the Voice of Sub-Zero * Mike Pollock as the Voice of Captian Police * Keiko Kubota as Herself * Bill Farmer as the Voice of Fleegle * Frank Welker as the Voice of Bingo * Carlos Alzaraqui as the Voice of Drooper * Charlie Adler as the Voice of Snorky * Richard Epcar as the Voice of Freezebot Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Rhino Man.png Ryan Potter.png Tiger man.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Eagle man.png Scottmccall1.jpg Rockerman.png Buddy-beetjstag.png Bodi--13.1.jpg Prz-red.png Darma rock dog.png Prz-pink.png PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Elsa-frozen-2-68 2.jpg 0004000 sub-zero-13 600.jpeg Kubota keiko 505916.jpg IMG 3786.JPG IMG 3787.JPG IMG 3788.JPG Snorky-hanna-barberas-all-star-comedy-ice-revue-8 3.jpg Captain Police.png Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar